User talk:Takemeaway74
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Love Dies page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, I take it that you have read my story since you had edited it, would you mind telling me what you thought of it? Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:09, June 19, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:29, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Genre Listing You recently added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please check the Genre Listing and observe specific rules number one. Let me know if you need help with anything. Inside there is thunder in your heart 02:58, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Nomination Hey there! I just wanted to say a major thank you for nominating my pasta The Parasite We're Born With for pasta of the month. I just found out and checked to make sure it was really mine, haha. It's a huge honor and like I said, thank you very much. multiple edits Please refrain from making multiple edits changing one word at a time. It is considered pointsgaming. Instead make all the changes you need to with one edit. It is also important to only making changes when something needs to be corrected as opposed to something that could be made better. Inside there is thunder in your heart 09:34, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:41, July 27, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:33, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:03, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Introduction Hello there. I see you have an interest in dark and creepy horror stories, so if you want to make a creepypasta or just read those stories, maybe we can discuss something about this. I knew a lot of creepy stories from where i live. If you are interested, please reply this message. Thank you. Penapak Tilas 06:43, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I am interested, thank you. Takemeaway74 (talk) 02:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Tagging for Deletion Hey, when you're tagging pastas for deletion, please could you use the template, instead of just adding the Delete Now category directly? That ways you can specify a reason for the deletion, making things a bit easier for us. Thanks :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:14, August 11, 2016 (UTC)